


Rosy Cheeks And Piles Of Warmth

by minyoongurt



Series: My Aurora [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Picnics, Rain, Seongjoong as parents, ateez family au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Seongjoong and the kids decide to have a little family picnic but end up getting caught in the rain. Forts ensue.-----(wow i'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: My Aurora [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Rosy Cheeks And Piles Of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The begining sort of ties in with the previous fic in the series, but you certainly don't have to have read it to get the gist of it
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *not proofread*

“Is everything okay? You’ve been off these past few days.”

Seonghwa snapped out of his trance and looked over to his husband from the passenger seat. “I’m fine, honey, don’t worry.” He said with a small nod, a small smile curling on his lips.

Truth be told he wasn’t as fine as he insisted. The incident with Yeosang’s principal and his child’s fight seemed to constantly linger in his mind. It wasn’t only that Yeosang almost got suspended, but it was also the title he had been given by his son’s prevoker. Who else thought so poorly of him? Did his husband think of him like that? Were his other kids getting picked on because of him? Was he a bad Mo-

“Mom!”

Seonghwa turned, meeting Yunho’s eyes. “Yes?”

“Can we pull over? I gotta pee.”

Seonghwa let out a small laugh and turned back around. “I don’t know, ask Dad.”

The eldest child whined from the third row of seats, squished between San and Yeosang’s car seats. “Dad! I gotta go!”

Hongjoong couldn’t help but laugh. “We’re almost at the park, Yunie, can you hold it for five more minutes?” He asked, glancing in the mirror at their tallest son and the only of the six children out of his car seat. 

Yunho hummed and nodded, deciding to hold San and Yeosang’s hands as he stared out the front windshield. Yeosang pulled his hand away almost immediately, but San kept his tight hold on his older brother’s hand. 

It wasn’t long before Hongjoong turned into a beautiful park, the cherry blossoms in bloom and casting a pink veil over everything. The only thing was, the clouds filling the sky dulled the whimsical view. Last time either of the parents checked the weather it wasn’t supposed to rain, but the clouds looming over them seemed to be planning otherwise. 

The father pulled into a parking spot, Mingi bursting into cheers and waving his arms in the air when the car stopped. He wasn’t a fan of car rides, even if it sometimes gave him time to play with Jongho. He kicked his legs and pulled on his harness, wanting it to come off so he could go run through all the pretty pink petals.

“Gi-Gi, calm down.” Hongjoong laughed as he took the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. 

Hongjoong pulled open the door to their van, smiling at the excited little boy. He unclipped Mingi’s seat belt before he helped the boy out. With the four-year-old by his ankles he leaned over to the middle seat, unbuckling a sleepy Wooyoung. The child moved forward into his arms, clinging to his father as he was helped out of the car. The child was wide awake only seconds later, wiggling around until he was put down. Hongjoong looked to his husband, who had opened the other side of the van and gotten Jongho. A loving smile curled on his lips.

“Move! Move!” 

Hongjoong was broken from his trance when Yunho climbed from over the middle row of seats and hopped out of the car. He watched as his eldest son ran to the nearest outhouse, a chuckle escaping him. Yeosang and San followed his actions and climbed haphazardly over the carseats. He picked up Yeosang and put the boy on his hip before taking San’s hand and helping him hop onto the pavement. He pulled the van door shut and took Mingi’s hand, watching San run around the vehicle to the opposite side to find where Wooyoung had scurried off to. 

“Joong?” Seonghwa called from the other side.

“Yeah?” Hongjoong rounded the van to find his husband adjusting the baby carrier on his back. 

Jongho was staring at his surroundings with wide eyes and a bright smile behind his pacifier, giggling every time he was jostled from Seonghwa adjusting the straps.

“Is he in there right?” Seonghwa asked, gesturing to the child on his back. 

Hongjoong checked everything over, making sure Jongho wouldn’t suddenly fall out of the carrier. The child seemed perfectly fine and content. 

“Yeah, I think so.” He nodded. “It still amazes me you can get him in there on your own.”

Seonghwa snorted, shaking his head and he went to open the trunk. “This is my sixth time having to do it. I’m a master at backpacking my children.” He made sure no children were in the way before opening the trunk.

Neither parent would ever forget the time San got hit in the face when Hongjoong opened the trunk without paying attention to his surroundings. 

Seonghwa took out a picnic basket and a folded up picnic blanket. He closed the trunk and took a look around, counting all the members of the family. There was a moment of panic when he only counted seven, including himself, instead of eight. Then, he remembered Yunho and his bathroom emergency.

“I’m back!” Ah, speak of the devil.

Both parents smiled when their eldest son returned, immediately picking up Mingi when the child reached for him. With their family all together, Hongjoong and Seonghwa began to lead the way. 

♡♡♡

“Wooyoung, chew with your mouth closed.” Seonghwa said softly, reaching out to wipe the corner of the child’s mouth with his thumb. 

Hongjoong chuckled at his husband, shaking his head. He took a bite of his sandwich and looked around at the kids. Yunho was teaching Mingi how to properly eat black cherries without choking on the pit in the middle, their fingers and lips stained red. San was stuck against Wooyoung’s side, both boys munching on raspberries and talking animatedly with each other. Jongho was on Seonghwa’s lap, the mother holding a plate of small pieces of fruit for the child to eat. He was mushing the fruits with his little hands and shoving them into his mouth, although most of the fruit missed his mouth and covered his cheeks. Yeosang was in Hongjoong’s lap, a little baggy of baby carrots in his lap. He had only eaten a few, too focused on watching two ducks swim through the river with all their ducklings in tow. 

“Dad.” Yeosang tugged on Hongjoong’s shirt and looked up at him. “It’s us.” He pointed to all the ducks, a little smile on his lips.

Hongjoong looked at the family of ducks and cooed softly, nodding. “It is us. That’s Mom and I taking care of all our ducklings.” He gave Yeosang a kiss on the forehead, holding the eight-year-old tighter. 

“Is Jongho the ugly duckling?” Yeosang asked as he munched on a baby carrot. 

Hongjoong sputtered, choking on his sandwich and covering his mouth with his hand.

“What did you just say?!” Seonghwa all but screeched, staring at Yeosang with a shocked expression. 

The parents met each other's eyes and stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. It really shouldn’t have been funny, since Jongho was possibly one of the cutest babies ever, but something about it was hilarious. The baby himself began to giggle as he stared up at his parents. 

“Uh, Mom? Dad?” Yunho called out softly, holding one of his hands in the air. He pointed to the dark clouds rapidly approaching.

The parents’ laughter silenced as they both looked to the sky. 

“I’m sure we’ll be oka-”

San suddenly screamed and rubbed his arm. “Something wet touched me!” He whined, a pout growing on his lips.

It all went downhill from there. Rain began to fall before anyone could prepare for it. Screams and laughter rang out as Hongjoong and Seonghwa rushed to pack everything. Seonghwa haphazardly threw all the food back into the picnic basket as Hongjoong balled up the blanket, they could wash it later.

“Come on! Come on!” The father shouted as he picked up Wooyoung, holding the child with one arm as he grabbed San’s hand. He began to run to the van, the rest of the boys in tow.

Seonghwa had Mingi under one arm and was carrying the picnic basket with the other. Yunho had Jongho tucked safely against his chest as he ran after his parents, Yeosang at his side.

“Older boys, inside now!” Hongjoong barked, throwing open one of the van doors.

Yunho passed Jongho to Hongjoong before climbing into the far back and helping San and Yeosang back as quickly as he could. Jongho was buckled into his carseat, then Wooyoung. From the other side of the van a soaking wet Seonghwa buckled in Mingi and put the picnic basket on the floor of the car. The doors were shut and the parents got into their respective seats, both panting loudly.

It was silent, minus the small baby noises coming from Jongho. Suddenly, Mingi broke the silence.

“Again! Again!” The little boy chirped, throwing his arms in the air and waving them around. 

Seonghwa chuckled, wiping the rain water from his face and pushing his hair back. “We are most definitely _not_ doing that again. Now everyone needs a bath and you all know how long that can take.” He sighed, buckling himself in.

“Stop being such a debbie downer, Hwa. We can double up, the tub is big enough.” Hongjoong said with a small chuckle as he started the car and turned the heat on. They didn’t need any sick children or parents on their hands.

♡♡♡

“Alright, who’s ready for some epic fort building?” Seonghwa said as he entered the living room, hair still damp from his shower. He dumped a bunch of extra blankets on the floor. 

All of his boys were gathered in the living room, some of their heads still drying from their baths and showers and all dressed in their jammies. Yunho jumped up with a gasp, running to grab chairs from the dining room with Yeosang in tow. With the help of their mother they built a base for the fort, mostly made of chairs and pillows. While the building progressed Hongjoong watched from beside Jongho’s pack-and-play. The youngest child was already asleep, having not even finished the bottle of milk Seonghwa gave him fifteen minutes ago. Wooyoung was curled up in Hongjoong’s lap, all wrapped up in a soft blanket. He was watching his brothers with teary eyes, still recovering from having thrown a fit just before bathtime. He was holding Hongjoong’s shirt tightly in his little hands. Mingi was standing off to the side watching his older brothers with wide eyes. He usually didn’t participate in fort building due to his poor balance and overall clumsiness, but he enjoyed what came from it.

“Done!” San chirped about an hour later, smiling widely with cute little dimples indenting his cheeks. Where he got those indents? No one knows.

The fort wasn’t the prettiest, but it sure was comfy. Yunho was first to crawl in, an excited smile on his face. He made himself comfy amongst the mounds of pillows and blankets.

“Mingi!” He called, holding his arms out for his little brother.

The four-year-old giggled excitedly and ran into the fort. The moment he crossed the threshold his foot caught on a blanket and sent him falling face first into the cushioned ground. Thankfully the little boy wasn’t hurt and got right back up, waddling over to Yunho and settling in his arms. 

San was next to enter, carefully leading Wooyoung inside as well. They both plopped down in the center of the fort, curling up together. Then came Seonghwa, who wrapped San and Wooyoung in a warm blanket. He soon did the same for Mingi and Yunho. He laid down on his side against the left wall. Hongjoong joined them, Jongho in his arms. The baby was still fast asleep, although instead of a bottle he now had his pacifier. He settled down beside his husband, a soft smile on his face.

Hongjoong leaned up to peck his husband’s lips. “I love you, thank you for today.” He whispered. 

It was barely 7 pm and everyone was already exhausted. Parenting 6 children really took a toll on somebody. 

The parents shared a few more soft words before an eighth body finally joined them. Yeosang put down a cat LED night light and pressed it so it turned on. Their fort was filled with a soft yellow glow. He smiled to himself before worming his way between his parents and youngest brother, signing happily. Seonghwa smiled at his son and chuckled softly, kissing the crown of his head.

“Goodnight, boys.” He hummed. “Love you so much. Sweet dreams.”

Even though all he got was a few mumbled replies he smiled, allowing himself to relax fully. His eyes slowly slipped shut as he eased into dreamland, the small hand of his second born held delicately in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am always open to taking requests!


End file.
